bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Fukuda
Team Fukuda is an unofficial group of Mangaka's spawned by Shinta Fukuda, who is refered to as defacto leader since he brought the group together. The team consists of: *Shinta Fukuda *Eiji Niizuma *Muto Ashirogi (Mashiro Moritaka and Akito Takagi) *Kazuya Hiramaru *Yuriko Aoki *Aiko Iwase (unofficial, she insisted that she's not part of the team) *Takuro Nakai (formerly, left when he just become assistant in later arcs) *Shoyo Takahama (joined to competing Eiji's Crow to ending and confront Nanamine) They are all mangaka's signed by Shueisha and serialized (or at some point have been) in Weekly Shōnen Jump. They are all friends and come together in distressful times. Though they are friends, they are still rivals. Their first grouping was when Nakai, Fukuda, Takagi, and Moritaka barged into Shueisha to argue about Koogy using his music to increase his manga sales. They were officially formed when Mashiro was in the hospital and JUMP wanted to take away drawing privileges. All of them except Aoki and Nakai visited Moritaka in the hospital. When Sasaki tells Moritaka that Detective Trap would go on hiatus, everyone is outraged, with Kazuya even confronting the Editor-in-Chief in his face asking what was up with his excuses, and Fukuda backing him up. All members (except Takagi and Iwase, the latter wasn't a member at the time.) meet and agree to go on hiatus until Detective Trap is back, causing them to meet with their editors at a restaurant to discuss their motives; Fukuda and Eiji wanted them to let Mashiro draw since he could, Aoki would be fine with waiting until Mashiro was discharged from the hospital, while Hiramaru didn't care and was only there for "strength in numbers". All members (except Nakai) participate in the Super Leaders' Love Fest. Despite the optimism and effort of the authors, Aoiki comes out on top, due to her specialty in the romance genre; Hiramaru comes in second, due to his genius negativity. When Nakai returns to attack Aoki in what he believes to be justified vengenace, Hiramaru, Fukuda and Ashirogi arrive to stop him. After they discovered Toru Nanamine using dirty way to competing in Jump, they tried to competing their works to make Nanamine's series in lower rank and get canceled which they succeed to do so twice. Nanamine lose against Ashirogi and Aoki at first competition, while he lose against Ashirogi and Takahama at second try. When Nakai getting lost as he can't write a new series or even just get a work for money, he goes wild and tries to revenge Aoki, but was stopped by Hiramaru, Fukuda, and Ashirogi. Hiramaru then offers him to become his assistant despite he does this on drunk. At this time, Nakai indirectly leave the team though not officially said and he rarely communicating with the team for the rest of the story (except Hiramaru). When Eiji declares to end one of his current work, the rumor on editorial department spreads between mangakas, causing everyone except Eiji gathered on Fukuda's place to discuss the rumor. Iwase and Takahama joined the team at this meeting, although Iwase leaving early and saying herself not joining the team due to Eiji ignoring +Natural in the moment. After Eiji confirmed to ending Crow, the team competing with him to get best results, though Eiji still wins first rank at the end with small gap votes above Ashirogi and Fukuda's manga that tied on second rank. When +Natural rank get downhill, Iwase lose her motivation to write more story. After Mashiro convinced her, some members visiting her and cheer her up. Fukuda specifically ask her to officially join his team but she still insisted to not. Most of the group knows of the pure-hearted romance between Mashiro and Miho Azuki. When word reaches the media via internat rumors, and it starts spreading the truth in a negative light, an enraged Fukuda goes on the radio to yell at the listeners who have been bad-mouthing his good buddy, Mashiro, and Azuki. The last thing the group is seen doing is being shocked by the ending of Reversi. In the anime's epilogue, they gathered to celebrate Aoki and Mashiro's wedding. 1team3fukuda.jpg 1team fukuda2.jpg 15team fukuda.jpg team1fukuda2.jpg team05fukuda.jpg 02-03.jpg|Members of Team Fukuda waiting to find out if their manga will be serialized 05.jpg fukudateam.png|Current Members Minus Eiji Nizuma|link=Team Fukuda